Nora Fairchild
Nora Hildegard is a member of The Heretics and the lover of Mary Louise Fairchild, having kept the relationship a secret for over a century until her arrival in Boston. Earth-7 The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Pilot, In Say Anything, In All Through The Night, In Sacrilege, In Animal I Have Become, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Daughter, In Infinite, In Salvation, In Darkness Lifts, In Reckoning, The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 In New Divide, In Catalyst, In Gauntlet, In Something I Can Never Have, In People Are Crazy, In Heaven's A Lie, In Just Like You, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 In Blinding, In Exquisite, In Terrible, In Wedding, In Regime, In Lost, In Shadows, In Unthinkable, The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 In Dark Paradise, The Armory (miniseries) In Spellbound, In Breakdown, In The Vault, In Transhumanity, In The Future Is Now, The Convergence Supergirl Season 6 In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In The Grey, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 7 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In Woman of Tomorrow, In DNR, In Home, In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Supergirl Season 8 In Queen of Blood, Part 1 In Queen of Blood, Part 2, In Bound, In Evil Angel, In Gabriel (episode), In The Blood is the Life, In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Don't Turn Your Back on Me, In The Age of Aquarius, Supergirl Season 9 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In The Odessa Steps, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Personality Trivia * She and Mary Louise are the main protagonists of The Armory (miniseries). Episode Absence In The Sulez Dynasty Season 1, Nora does not appear in 3 episodes: * The Fallen * Go * Sacrifice Appearances * 26/40 (TSD) * 25/180 (Supergirl) * 5/5 (The Armory) * 56 (Total) (TSD S1) (5/8) * Pilot * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * Animal I Have Become (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S3) (7/7) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have (alternate reality) * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You (TSD S4) (8/8) * Blinding * Exquisite * Terrible * Wedding * Regime * Lost * Shadows * Unthinkable (TSD S5) (1/12) * Dark Paradise (The Armory) (5/5) * Immortals * Breakdown * The Vault * Transhumanity * The Future Is Now Convergence Appearances (Supergirl S6) (4/20) * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (7/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Woman of Tomorrow * DNR * Home * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (10/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood Is The Life * Sacrifices * The Box * Don't Turn Your Back On Me * The Age of Aquarius (Supergirl S9) (4/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * A Glimmer of Hope * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:LGBT Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Antagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Rebekah's Sireline Category:Religious individuals Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:The Armory Characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Christians Category:Monotheists Category:Democrats Category:The Sulez Dynasty Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters